


Beginning

by townshend



Series: 30 Days of Drabbles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townshend/pseuds/townshend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy has a new boat, a new crew, and a never-ending thirst for adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

Luffy couldn’t help but feel that the last few weeks were a prelude, and now that they had a ship and new nakama, his journey was really starting.

Nami familiarized herself with the ins and outs of the Going Merry and ordered Zoro to lower the sails. Usopp was sitting on the deck just a few feet away with a can of paints and a black flag spread out in front of him, and Luffy was sitting on the masthead, staring out over the promising horizon.

It felt like everything in his life had been leading up to this moment - the painful hours of harsh training and harsher scolding, the adventures and trouble he’d gotten into with his brother, the promise he’d made to Shanks. Now he had a crew, and a ship, and the whole ocean was spread out in front of him. All Luffy had to do was pick a direction and throw himself into adventure. The Grand Line and One Piece were practically waiting for him!

Grinning, Luffy turned back, his hand suddenly going to his hat to keep it firmly on his head with the sudden breeze.

“Nami!” he called. “Faster! Let’s try to go faster!”

He grinned, not waiting for a response, turning back towards the sky and sea and closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the breeze around him. This felt right. This felt perfect. Things could only get better and better from here.


End file.
